Phototherapy has been found to be an effective method of treating superficial bladder cancer and is expected to find applicability for treatment of similar and other pathological and physiological conditions in other body cavities.
In order to conduct phototherapy within a body cavity a light delivery system is required. Suitable light delivery systems only require a light source such as a laser and an optical fiber to conduct the light to a desired remote position.
To be effective, the light dosage used during ophototherapy must be monitored. Too little light may not provide a desired result. On the other hand, too much light may cause adverse effects, including harm to healthy tissue.
Presently, the only method for monitoring the dosage of light delivered through an optical fiber to a remote location is to monitor the output of light at the light source itself. Such monitoring lacks the accuracy desired in phototherapy.
There exists a need for a method and apparatus which allows for accurate monitoring of light dosage during phototherapy within a body cavity.